l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Okiwasureru Haka no Fu Leng
The Forgotten Tomb of Fu Leng (TTT) was the most desolate place in the Shadowlands. It was said that Fu Leng was laid to rest here after Isawa bound his soul in the Twelve Black Scrolls. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 307 Others believed that Fu Leng's death had created a second, more stable portal to the depths of Jigoku, unlike the crude and uncontrollable nightmare that was the Festering Pit. Within the tomb, the mortal realm and Jigoku existed in the same space at the same time. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Appearance All variety of ogres, oni, goblins, and other creatures rose from the tomb to avenge their fallen master. The tomb itself was certainly impressive enough to house a Kami's remains, and was constructed in a style alien to the architecture of Rokugan. The Forgotten Tomb and its environs were unique in the Shadowlands in that they were devoid of life. Only the most deformed or corrupted vegetation and small predators lived close to the Forgotten Tomb. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 14 Entering the Tomb The few Crab Clan scouts who had ventured this far into the Shadowlands have been mystified by the Forgotten Tomb. Two centuries ago, a daring band of Crab samurai led by the legendary scout Hiruma Kosami ventured into the Tomb with the intent of securing it as a stronghold. Twelve entered the Tomb and none returned. Another scout group was dispatched later to find the twelve, but there were no remains, nor signs of combat. The Kuni shugenja accompanying the second group sensed an overwhelming evil within the Tomb and advised his party to leave as swiftly as they could. No one has since attempted to use the Forgotten Tomb. Fu Leng's Defeat When the Hooded Ronin and the Second Seven Thunders defeated Fu Leng again in 1128, the Forgotten Tomb shattered. Oriental Adventures, p. 243 This year Kuni Yori came with the Fu Leng's Skull, the only remains of the possesed body of Hantei XXXIX, and put the skull in the Tomb. Clan Letter to the Shadowlands #1 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Creation With the aid of his Tsuno allies, Daigotsu learned the truth about the Forgotten Tomb. It was created a long time ago by a member of the Five Races, a troll whose name has been long forgotten. The entire tomb was a passage into Gaki-do. Those who lingered within for too long were dispatched into the Realm of Hungry Ghosts to be devoured by gaki or to become gaki themselves. Daigotsu found the potential of such a structure quite intriguing, and had locked several Bloodspeaker prisoners inside. Others said it appeared shortly after the defeat of Fu Leng, as the representation of the Dark Kami's power on earth. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 242 Shokansuru's Lair When Iuchiban arrived in the City of the Lost in 1165 the oni summoner, Shokansuru, fled south and inadvertantly discovered the Forgotten Tomb. There he heard again the voice of Nikoma no Oni, now known as The Maw. His spirit was in Jigoku but the connection here was strong to the Realm of Evil and could hear it. The Maw told him how to create the most powerful oni, using the Forgotten Tomb as a tool. Shokansuru dwelled there two years, summoning his creatures. He returned to the City of the Lost when Daigotsu was again the uncontested Dark Lord and recalled him. A Demon's Coin, by Shawn Carman Daigotsu After Shokansuru passed away in 1167 his scrolls in the Temple of Venom were researched by Chuda Mishime. He found the truth regarding the Tomb. Daigotsu used the knowledge of Shokansuru to summon Akuma no Oni, but severed the Oni Lord's connection to Jigoku. If Daigotsu were to die Akuma would also die, and without hope of respawning the Oni Lord was compelled to follow Daigotsu's orders. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman External Links * Forgotten Tomb (Imperial) * Fu Leng's Tomb (Enemy of My Enemy) Category:Shadowlands Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Troll Category:Gaki-do